Baby Momma Drama
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago has just gotten out prison only to find out Brittany (his girlfriend) has moved on with a new husband Sam. Not only that but she's raising their twin boys with Sam. He's still madly in love with her and is willing to do anything to get her back but the real question is Brittany still in love with Santiago or is she playing him. Genderswap Santana.
1. Out of Jail

**Hello everyone, this is my newest story that was requested by mcdonalm5687. I hope you enjoy this story. It's going to be seven chapters long though I might add more if I get enough interested.**

 **Baby Momma Drama**

Santiago stretches his arms, looking up to the sky as a free man for the first time in ten years.

"It feels so good to be free." Santana says.

"I'm sure it does," Puck, his best friend says.

Santiago Lopez is the son of Arthur Lopez boss of the LG mob. It's the largest and only mob operating in the Midwest. They run everything from drugs to guns to hookers in seven states. He was in jail serving a ten year sentence on gun charges though the prosecutor had wanted it to be murder charges, but there wasn't enough evidence. Before he went away his longtime girlfriend had been seven months pregnant with twins. He hasn't seen or heard from her since he went in.

"So how are Brittany and the twins?" Santiago asks.

"Um…..man you don't want to go down that path." Puck says looking away.

"What the hell happened?" Santiago growls picking Puck up. "Tell me what the fuck happened to my family."

"Um…..well you see….um….she's married to….um Sam." Puck stumbles terrified to be the one to tell him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Santiago shouts starting to pace.

"Man just get in the truck and we'll deal with this all tomorrow okay." Puck says.

"Dude I can't just drop it. Your telling me that my girl took my kids and married that punk Sam." Santiago shouts getting into the truck. "Take me to their house."

"Dude you don't want to do this now." Puck says starting the engine.

"Of course I do, I love her." Santiago softly says.

"I know man, but a lot changes in ten years." Puck reminds him.

"You think I don't know that." Santiago says. "That I didn't realize she moved on since she never came to visit or returned my letters. I just didn't think that it wouldn't have been with that loser Sam."

"Which is why you should call first before you just go over there." Puck tells him.

"Okay give me your phone." Santiago says holding out his hand.

Puck rolls his eyes, but gives Santiago his phone. He gets the feeling this won't go well which is why he never mentioned this before. It's one thing that he's never understood why Brittany married Sam.

'Puck why are you calling at ten in the morning. You know Sam's at work.' Brittany says when she picks up the phone.

'Hey Britt,' Santiago says.

'San?' Brittany questions looking at the phone in disbelief.

'I'm out baby,' Santiago says.

'You're out,' Brittany repeats sitting down on her couch.

'Can I come see you?' Santiago asks. 'And before you say anything Puck told me that you're married so I won't try anything.'

'Of course you can come, tell Puck to bring you over.' Brittany tells him.

'Okay we'll be over soon.' Santiago says smiling.

'I'm glad you're out and okay.' Brittany softly says.

'Will Sam be there or will it be just you?' Santiago asks wondering if he'll have to bite his tongue or not.

'He's at work San, but I will tell him your coming over. I hate keeping secrets.' Brittany says leaving out that Sam will beat her if she doesn't.

'I remember,' Santiago says just loving hearing her voice again.

'I have to go, I have a cake baking, but I'll see you as soon as you get here.' Brittany says.

'I'll see you soon.'

Santiago hangs up smiling. He's going to see the only woman he's ever loved in a few minutes. The only way this could be better is if he were to see his boys.

"So we're going to Sam's house?" Puck asks.

"Yep," Santiago says with a smile.

"You going to try and win her back?" Puck asks knowing how his friend is.

"Yep," Santiago says his smile growing.

"This isn't going to end well." Puck says shaking his head.

When Puck pulls into the Evans driveway. Brittany is sitting on the front porch waiting for them. Santiago jumps out of the truck, running to her.

"Britt," he breaths stopping right in front of her.

"Hey Sanny," Brittany softly says getting up and hugging him tightly.

"You look amazing," Santiago says stepping back to really look at her.

When he went in he left a very beautiful yet gangly eighteen year old girl. Now standing in front of him is a drop dead gorgeous woman. She's a bit curvier, but he likes it. She's grown up a lot in the ten years he's been gone.

"You don't look bad yourself." Brittany says blushing as she knows that he's staring at her.

"I missed you so much." Santiago says pulling her back into a hug.

"I missed you too." Brittany whispers.

They just stand there a few minutes holding each other. Brittany doesn't care at this moment about anything other than the fact that she has Santiago back. She hasn't dared dreamed of what it would be like to have him here out of jail. With him now back she's sure a lot is going to change, starting with the fact that she has to tell their sons.

"You can go now Puck, San, Sam and me have a lot to talk about. He'll call you when he's ready to go." Brittany shouts at the other man.

"See you later man," Puck says backing out.

"We have a lot to talk about?" Santiago asks looking down at her.

"We do if you want to be a part of your sons lives." Brittany says taking a step back.

"I do, more than anything." Santiago says ready to beg if he has to.

"Come on let's go inside and wait for Sam." Brittany says shocked her ex-boyfriend hasn't blown up yet over the fact that she's married.

Santiago clamps his jaw tightly as he holds in the urge to lose it over the fact that Sam stole his girl.

"Sam will be here in twenty minutes." Brittany tells him.

"How did this happen?" Santiago asks. "I thought that we had an understanding that you could date while I was away, but when I got out we'd get back together."

Yeah San we did, but I was pregnant with your sons and I needed someone to take care of us. Sam was there and willing to help." Brittany softly says.

Santiago takes a few deep breaths reminding himself that this is mostly his fault for being stupid and not getting arrested. That she was only doing what she had to, to provide for their sons.

"I know," Santiago says sitting on the couch. "It's just going to be hard knowing that your married to Sam not me when he's around."

"He doesn't have to be when you're visiting the kids." Brittany says wanting to make this as easy as possible.

"But he will some of the time. It's okay I'll be okay." Santiago reassures her. "So when can I meet them?"

"After we decide to tell them you're their father." Sam says walking in.

"They don't know." Santiago growls staring at Sam knowing this has him written all over it.

"We thought it was for the best." Sam smugly says.

"They do know that Sam's not their father." Brittany tells him.

"That's good," Santiago softly says.

Sam doesn't like the way Santiago is looking at his wife. He wraps his arm around her and stares down the other man.

"Sam sweetie the boys have a half day can you go pick them up?" Brittany asks.

"But…" Sam says not wanting to leave her alone with Santiago.

"By the time you come back with the boys San will be gone. We'll tell them tonight about San and figure out from there when he'll come over to meet them." Brittany calmly tells her husband.

"Okay baby I trust you." Sam says kissing her.

Santiago frowns when he notices that Brittany seems uncomfortable. He can't help, but feel a spark of hope that Brittany might still love him. He waits for Sam to leave and her to sit down.

"So…" Santiago says trailing off.

"You want to know about the boys." Brittany says reaching over and grabbing his hand.

"Yes, everything." Santiago says smiling.

"Well their names are Aidan and Spencer. Aidan's five minutes older than Spencer and never lets him forget it." Brittany says causing him to laugh.

"That sounds like something I'd say." Santiago says.

"They're so much like you. Honestly it's like you've never left. If I didn't know I gave birth to them I would think they weren't mine, they look so much like you." Brittany softly says.

"I can't wait to meet them." Santiago says.

"And I can't wait for you to meet them and them to finally to meet you." Brittany says.

"What do they know about me?" Santiago asks.

"They know that you want to be with them, but you had to leave the country." Brittany says staring at the floor.

Santiago lifts her head up, looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you for not telling them I was in jail." he says.

"I would never tell them that." Brittany says. "You were just doing what you thought was best for us."

"I'm still sorry that I left you when you needed me most." Santiago says staring at her lips.

"I wish that things could have been different." Brittany says tearing her eyes away from him. "You should probably head out before Sam and the boys come back."

"Yeah I've got to figure my shit out. I'll call you in a few days to set up a time to come meet the boys." Santiago says sad to be leaving her.

"I look forward to that call."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mom," Spencer shouts running in. "Tell Aidan that he's wrong and Santa does know the Easter bunny."

"Aidan, stop picking on your brother." Brittany sternly says. "Go start your homework while I talk to your father." she says.

"Ooo you're in trouble." Aidan teases.

"Go do your homework. Sam says swatting playfully at his son.

Brittany waits until she's sure that the boys are upstairs before turning her attention to her husband.

"So Santiago's out," Sam says.

"He is," Brittany says unsure of how her husband is going to take this.

"Are we really going to let him see the kids?" Sam asks.

"Of course we are, he's their father." Brittany says.

"Then I want to be here whenever he is." Sam tells her.

"Sam you know I won't do anything and neither will San, stop worrying." Brittany says.

"I don't trust the two of you together." Sam says. "I know you still want him, but remember you are married to me."

"I know Sam, but you have to remember that Santiago is the twins father and he's allowed to be with them alone." Brittany tells him.

"But…."

"Sam,"

"Fine,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago punches the punching bag hard. He and Puck are working out in Puck's garage gym.

"Dude what's got you so angry?" Puck asks.

"Sam," Santiago growls.

"Don't work yourself up over that man." Puck says shaking his head.

"But I don't get why they are together." Santiago says. "I thought she didn't like the mob lifestyle. She said she only put up with it because she was so in love with me."

"Sam quit after the twins were born." Puck explains. "He works at the tattoo shop now and is close to owning it."

"Great he can provide for them." Santiago grumbles.

"Well that's better than you can do right now." Puck points out.

"Hey I just got out of jail." Santiago grumbles.

"Well if you want to try and win Brittany back then you'd better get a job and show her you can provide for her." Puck says.

"Yeah I know."


	2. Meeting the Twins

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'm so glad that thus far you all have enjoyed this story.**

Brittany and Sam sit Spencer and Aidan down at the table, two days after Santiago stopped by. Sam is against telling the boys, but Brittany wants to and he realizes that now with Santiago back he has to be more careful. If he does something she really doesn't like that she can now go running to Santiago. He'll have to pick his battles carefully. So he relented to allowing her to tell the boys.

"Spencer, Aidan you know how you've been asking about your real father lately?" Brittany says.

Both boys nod excitedly, they've wanted to know more about him over the past two years since realizing that Sam's not their real father.

"What about him?" Aidan asks.

"He's back in town and would love to see you two." Brittany says smiling.

"Really?" Spencer asks a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, he would like to get to know the two of you." Brittany softly says.

"That sounds like fun; does this mean we get to live with him?" Spencer asks.

"I'm sure after you get to know him you can spend some nights with him." Brittany says glad he seems so interested in his father.

Brittany who has noticed how quiet normally loud Aidan is doesn't say anything. She's waiting for him to speak up.

"Why is he back now? Why not before?" Aidan asks looking at his mother.

"Because now he is." Brittany says not wanting to tell him the reason why.

"But why?" Aidan asks glaring at his mom.

"Aid-"

Sam stops when Brittany elbows him hard in the gut.

"Keep your trap shut." Brittany whispers knowing he was going to tell him. "Listen Aidan I don't want any attitude from you. Your father is back now and wants to see you. I'll only force you to see him once after that it's up to you if you want to see him. Any questions you have about him you can ask him."

"Fine," Aidan huffs.

"I'm excited when can we meet him?" Spencer happily asks.

"In a few days after he's settled." Brittany tells them. "Now you can go play some video games or something."

Both boys get up and run upstairs. They're both happy to get out of the war zone before their parents start arguing.

"You seriously don't want to get to know our real dad?" Spencer asks as they walk into the game room.

"I just want to know what took him so long to come and see us." Aidan says. "He's had nine years to see us, why now."

"Maybe he has a good reason." Spencer says.

"A good reason for leaving mom when she was pregnant with us." Aidan laughs. "I doubt that."

"Let's just meet him before you decide not to see him again." Spencer says.

"I guess I can agree to that." Aidan sighs starting the video game.

Meanwhile downstairs Sam is pacing and ranting.

"He's really selfish thinking he can just come back into their lives." Sam rants.

Brittany doesn't say anything knowing it will only anger him.

"I mean they've been perfectly fine without him for nine years." Sam continues to rant.

"He's their father though, he deserves to have a chance to get to know them." Brittany calmly says.

"Well maybe they don't want to know him." Sam questions.

"Then we'll let them decide that after he meets them." Brittany says.

"Fine, but I still don't like this." Sam growls.

"And I'm not asking you to." Brittany softly says grabbing his hand and pulling him into the couch. "All I'm asking for is for you to be nice to him and not to influence the boys on wither to like their father or not."

"Okay," Sam sighs.

Brittany pulls him into a soft kiss.

"I love you so much Britt, I'm just scared to lose you and the boys." Sam says.

"I care for you too." Brittany says.

With Santiago back she doesn't feel like she can tell Sam that she loves him. She's never loved anyone the way she loves Santiago.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago nervously stands at the door. Today is the day that he gets to meet his boys. He's both excited and nervous at the same time. He hopes that they like him and don't hate him for being gone so long.

"Hey San," Brittany softly says opening the door.

"Hi," Santiago nervously says.

"Don't worry," Brittany says taking his huge staking hands in her small ones. "I'm sure they will love you. Sam and myself will be in the kitchen after I introduce you."

"Thank you for doing this." Santiago says.

"I know you would have been here for them if you could, I don't fault you." Brittany says completely understanding that with the lifestyle that he was bound to end up in jail.

"Still thank you." Santiago says pulling her into a hug.

"Come on Spencer and Aidan are excited to meet you." Brittany softly says.

"This is scary." Santiago says wiping his sweaty hands.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Just let them see the soft side that normally I only get to see." Brittany says. "Boys your dad is here!" she shouts.

Spencer comes running down all smiles. He's extremely excited to see his birth dad. Aidan walks down much more calmly even though he's nervous about meeting the man. He doesn't want to like him more than Sam who's always been there.

"Spencer, Aidan." Brittany says grabbing them by their shoulders. "This is your birth father Santiago Lopez."

"Hi," Santiago says waving at them.

Spencer who's smiling even more runs over to him and hugs his waist tightly. Santiago smiles and pats Spencer on the back. While this is happening Aidan just stares up at his father. He looks just like him. All thoughts of not liking this man drop out of the boy's mind.

"We look like you." Aidan says.

"You both sure do." Santiago says smiling at his other son.

"We have so many questions." Spencer says pulling Santiago's attention back to him.

"Well I will try to answer as many questions as I can." Santiago says following them to the couch.

With that Brittany quietly slips into the kitchen.

"Why don't I hate you?" Aidan says as Spencer elbows him.

"I get that you're angry with me for not being here for you two or your mom. I have to earn your trust and I'm willing to try to." Santiago softly says.

"So are we," Spencer replies for the both of them. "You'll have to excuse Aidan he really likes Sam and doesn't want to lose him."

"Is this true Aidan?" Santiago asks.

"Yes," Aidan says looking away.

"Don't worry I won't try to replace him. He can still be your dad and I'll just be Santiago." Santiago says even though it's breaking his heart not to have his own sons call him dad.

"Thanks that means a lot to me." Aidan says.

Santiago smiles thinking his boys are pretty mature for only being nine, he'd honestly think they were teenagers if he didn't know better.

"It's nice to finally see were we get our looks from." Spencer says. "I mean aside from our blue eyes, those are definitely from mom."

"So true, I love your mother's eyes." Santiago says smiling at the thought of her eyes.

"Mommy's eyes are amazing." Aidan agrees.

For the next forty minutes they talk about everything from what the boys like to do, to how Santiago met their mother, to how the boys are doing in school.

"Do you two have any other questions?" Santiago asks.

"Yeah why didn't you come see us at all before this?" Aidan asks.

"What took you so long?" Spencer adds.

"Um well…it's complicated." Santiago says unsure if he should tell them.

"I don't care how complicated it is. I want to know why you left mom to take care of us alone." Aidan shouts.

"Well…I'm not exactly a good guy." Santiago sighs deciding to tell them everything. "I grew up with my dad in charge of the mob. I've never known anything else. When I meet your mom, I was my dad's second in command. We were together for five years before she found out she was pregnant with you two." he stops to whip away a tear. "I was so excited to be a dad, but my past misdeeds caught up to me. I ended up arrested on gun charges. I got sentenced to ten years in jail when your mom was two months pregnant."

"You've been in jail this whole time?" Spencer asks shocked at what he's hearing.

"Yes,"

"Why couldn't we come see you?" Aidan asks feeling less angry that his dad at least didn't intend to abandon them.

"I told your mother that I didn't want her or you boys to see me in prison. It's not a pretty place and I hope that you never have to find out about it." Santiago says.

They continue to talk until Brittan comes in and says it's time for them to get ready for basketball practice.

"When will we see you again?" Aidan asks.

"Soon, really soon." Santiago says. "In the next few days if that's okay with your mom. After that we'll see what kind of schedule we can make out if you want."

"Yes, I want to spend lots of time with you." Spencer says all smiles.

While Aidan may be close to Sam, Spencer has never really liked him even as a baby. He's just happy to have a male role model now that he actually likes.

"I'll see you boys later." Santiago says hugging them before heading to the door.

"Call me if you want to hangout around the boys." Brittany softly says.

"I will," Santiago says smiling at her.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"They're amazing," Santiago gushes as he lifts.

"Dude stop gushes like a girl." Puck says wishing they could workout in silence.

"I'm not, but man I just met my sons yesterday for the first time." Santiago says.

"I know and I'm happy for you, but I don't need a play by play about how it went." Puck says wondering what happened to hardass Santiago.

"It's just for ten years they're all I thought of." Santiago tells him.

"Only thing?" Puck says giving him a questioning look.

"Shut it," Santiago says blushing. "Yeah I thought about Britt too."

"Now that's more interesting." Puck says smirking.

"Don't you fucking dare think of her like that." Santiago growls.

"Hey man, I wasn't." Puck says holding his hands up.

"I know, I think I'm going to ask Britt I can go see the boys today." Santiago says.

"Dude just be careful of Sam." Puck warns.

"Oh I know," Santiago says.

He pulls out the phone he just bought and texts Brittany.

 **To Britt: Can I come see the boys?**

 **From Britt: They're at school until three thirty.**

 **To Britt: Oh, can I stop by after they get home?**

 **From Britt: Come over now and surprise the boys when they come home.**

 **To Britt: I'll be over in ten minutes.**

"See you later man." Santiago says.

"Off to see the kids!" Puck shouts.

"First Britt then the kids!" Santiago shouts back smiling.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey San," Brittany says hugging him.

"Hey Britt, you look stunning as ever." Santiago says holding her to him.

"The boys will be home in an hour." Brittany softly says. "We can sit and talk until then."

"I've missed you so much Britt." Santiago says.

"I missed you too." Brittany says.

The way that she's looking at him gives him hope that she still loves him. So he decides to bite the bullet and ask her.

"Do you still love me?" Santiago asks staring into her eyes.

"What?" Brittany asks shocked that he's asking her this.

"I'm so in love with you still. I never stopped loving you. You were the reason I stayed sane in jail, the thought of you and the boys." Santiago tells her. "So I need to know if you still love me or not."

Brittany just stares at him trying to process everything. She knows that she's still deeply in love with him, but she's still married to Sam.

"I love you, you know that." Brittany says.

"What do you want me to say San? I 'm married to Sam." Brittany says.

"But you're still in love with me." Santiago says.

"San," Brittany softly says.

"I know you love." Santiago says pulling her in and slowly leaning down to kiss her.

Brittany first gasps then starts kissing him back.

"Oh god, I love you so much." Santiago moans.

"San," Brittany moans pulling him back into a kiss. "I've missed you so much."

She can feel tears starting to build up. She's tried so hard to ignore her feelings and now they're flowing out.

He pulls her into his body, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry that I left you for so long." Santiago whispers kissing her cheek. "I never should have put us in that position."

"Never do that to me again." Brittany says.

"I'll never leave you again." Santiago says kissing her.

"What the FUCK!"


	3. Kisses Drama

**Thanks everyone for the reviews last chapter. I'm hoping to post the next chapter by Friday.**

"What the fuck is going on here!" Sam shouts as he freezes in the doorway.

Santiago looks up at the other man with Brittany still in his lap.

"Sam," Brittany says getting out of Santiago's lap.

"Fucking seriously!" Sam shouts glaring at them.

"Please Sam-"

"No!" Sam shouts. "You don't fucking talk." he growls.

"Leave her the fuck alone." Santiago shouts standing up.

Sam just laughs. "That's big coming from you."

"San, please just go." Brittany softly says not wanting anything to happen to him.

"Okay, call me later." Santiago softly says.

"I will,"

Santiago glares at Sam as he leaves. He looks back at Brittany smiling at her slightly.

"Really?" Sam says as soon as Santiago is gone.

"What?" Brittany says not really wanting to get into this right now.

"Seriously you're my wife." Sam growls.

"And you know when you married me that when San got out that I'd want to be with him again." Brittany says tried of trying to hide her feelings.

"That was not part of the deal." Sam says raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah well you knew I'm still in love with him." Brittany says.

"You won't be seeing him anymore." Sam growls.

"You can't stop me from seeing him." Brittany says.

"Yes I can!" Sam shouts just as the boys come home. "Go fucking upstairs now!" he shouts.

Brittany and the boys all run upstairs. Sam puts his fist through the wall.

"Fucking bitch," Sam shouts pulling out his phone.

 **To Boss: I need a protective detail on my wife.**

 **From Boss: What happened?**

 **To Boss: Santiago's out and I need to keep him away.**

 **From Boss: Will do.**

"I want all the cell phones!" Sam shouts looking around for any phones.

He'll be damned if he let's Brittany contact San at all.

"And all tablets and laptops!"

Meanwhile upstairs Spencer is curled in his mom's lap on Aidan's bed as Aidan just stares at them.

"Why's dad yelling?" Spencer asks.

"He's upset about things he can't control." Brittany softly says.

"Is he going to calm down soon? I want to play basketball with him." Spencer says.

"Hopefully soon." Brittany says rubbing his back.

"Dad looked really mad." Aidan finally says.

"He is," Brittany says not wanting to say more.

"Wh-"

Sam busts the door down causing Aidan to jump.

"Now listen whore you and the boys are going to stay here and not talk to Santiago ever again. If you do I'll kill one of the boys." Sam growls pulling out a gun.

"Sam," Brittany gasps.

"You wouldn't hurt us." Aidan angerly says.

"Please runt I could care less about you two. You ain't my kids." Sam snarls.

"Get out of here Sam." Brittany shouts pulling Aidan into her side.

"Just remember you call him, I kill one of the runts." Sam growls waving the gun around before leaving.

Both boys are shaking in their mom's arms.

"Shh, it's okay baby boys." Brittany softly says hugging them closer to her.

"Why's dad being so mean?" Aidan asks trying to be the strong one.

"Because Sam is mad that he's losing control of us." Brittany says not thinking of him as their father anymore.

No man should ever threaten children let alone children he's helped raised.

"He's not our dad anymore." Spencer says.

Brittany sighs knowing that Spencer isn't very close to Sam so it's easier for him to write off Sam. It won't be easy for Aidan at all. But she knows that he will because as soon as she finds a way she's going to Santiago. He'll protect them from Sam.

"Don't say that." Aidan says jumping up.

"I'll say what I want. He shouldn't' threaten mom." Spencer shouts back.

"He's still our dad!" Aidan shouts.

"No he's not Santiago is." Spencer shouts.

"Enough," Brittany sternly says. "Sam is still the man who raised you even though he's now not that man."

"Sorry mom," they both say.

"Now apologize to your brothers." Brittany says.

"Sorry Aidan," Spencer says.

"I'm sorry too Spencer." Aidan says hugging his brother.

"Good now whenever Sam comes up just pretend that everything is okay." Brittany says.

"I'll protect us mom." Aidan says puffing his chest out.

"Don't worry about that, but I will have something I'll need you to do when you go to school on Monday." Brittany says.

"We will," Aidan says smiling.

"Yeah," Spencer adds.

Brittany smiles at her two boys so proud of how grown up they are being right now.

"Can we snuggle and watch the new Avenger movie?" Aidan asks.

"Sure," Brittany sighs hoping Santiago won't think she's blowing him off since Sam has taken her phone.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago's been driving for hours trying to figure out what to do. It's obvious that Brittany wants to be with him again. Now the only problem is Sam. He's not sure why, but he gets the feeling that Sam is going to be a huge problem of them. The only thing he really cares about is Brittany and their boys. He plans on taking care of them. What no one knows is that he saved most of his money before he went to jail and he has enough money for them to live comfortably for a while.

"What should I do?" he shouts pounding his fist on the steering wheel.

He grits his teeth as he heads back to Puck's. From there with Puck's help he'll figure out a plan on how to get Brittany.

"Pcuk!" he shouts opening the door.

"What the fuck now?" Puck asks coming out of his room in just shorts. "I'm entertaining."

"Dude I need to know everything about Sam. What he's capable of and should I be scared that I left Brittany with him after he caught us kissing." Santiago says.

"Okay wait what? He caught you two kissing?" Puck asks really confused.

Puck knew it was weird that Brittany had married Sam, but hadn't thought of it. Now though it seems like the blonde has feelings for Santiago still.

"Yes and I need to know everything about Sam." Santiago says again.

"He's a mean son of a bitch and he's still involved with the mob." Puck tells him.

"What I thought he was out. That's what he told Britt." Santiago shouts getting worried for her.

"Well he's still involved, but I don't think he'd hurt Brittany or the boys. Your dad would be furious if anything happened to them." Puck reassures him.

"My dad doesn't give a rats ass about my family." Santiago spits. "If he did he would have taken care of them for me while I was in jail."

"Man maybe you should just go back to Sam's house and take your family back." Puck suggests.

"Should I?" Santiago asks. "What if Brittany doesn't want to come with me?" he asks.

"Dude text her, but that woman loves you right? So why wouldn't she." Puck says wondering why his friend is being so stupid.

"Okay go back to your entertainment I'll deal with my problem." Santiago says.

"Thanks man she's really hot." Puck says heading back towards his room.

Santiago flops on the couch and pulls out his phone.

 **To Britt: Hey baby, do I need to come get you and the boys?**

After an hour of waiting for her to respond he starts to worry. It shouldn't take her this long to answer him. The first thing that runs through his head is that Sam has done something to her. But that thought goes out the window cause he knows for a fact that Sam is terrified of him and wouldn't dare hurt Brittany. he hopes that her phone is just dead and not that she's ignoring him.

"Hot damn, I need a distraction." Santiago says to himself.

He decides that he's going to go look for a job and do some apartment slash house hunting.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay Aidan, Spencer I need you two to be my brave boys today." Brittany says helping them get ready for school.

Normally they would get ready on their own with her making breakfast, but she's nervous so she's helping them.

"It's going to be okay mommy, we can do this." Aidan proudly says puffing out his chest.

"Okay now you know what to do?" Brittany asks.

"Yes mommy," Spencer says taking the paper from Aidan.

"We can do this." Aidan says again.

"Be good and don't let Sam know." Brittany softly says each of them on the cheek.

The boys head downstairs where Sam is waiting for them. He sneers when he sees them. Up until now he had never really noticed how much the boys look like Santiago. Honestly he wishes he hadn't offered to take care of them. It's a real hassle raising someone else's kids. Especially since Brittany never had sex with him.

"Get in the damn car." he growls at the boys.

Spencer quickly pulls Aidan with him into the back of the car. The whole ride to the elementary school is silent.

"I'll be here at three to pick you up." Sam growls. "Don't say a word to anyone about home."

"Yes sir," Aidan says no longer referring to him as dad after everything that happened.

They wait until Sam's gone before Spencer heads into the officer, Aidan follows his brother.

"Hello," Spencer says walking up to the desk.

"Well hello cutie." the office manager says.

"I need to call my daddy." Spencer says.

"Do you need help?" the lady asks.

"No just a phone." Spencer says.

"Here you go sweetie." the lady says handing him the phone.

Spencer pulls out the paper and dials the number that his mom wrote.

'Hello,' a groggy Santiago answers.

'Daddy,'

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago is completely distraught. It's been two days since he left Brittany and he hasn't heard a word from her. She hasn't returned his texts, phone calls or emails. It's made him second guess on wither Brittany truly loves him or not. Is she playing on his feelings for her. He grunts hungover from the night before as he phone starts ringing.

'Hello,' he groggily answers.

'Daddy,'

Hearing his son sobers him up and causes him to sit straight up.

'Is this Aidan or Spencer?' he asks unable to tell their voices apart yet.

'It's Spencer, but Aidan's right next to me.' Spencer tells him.

'It's so good to hear your voice.' Santiago says.

'Mommy wants us to tell you that Sam's being mean and won't let us talk to you. He threatened us.' Spencer reads the note Brittany wrote.

'Where are you?' Santiago asks clumsily getting out of bed and starting to get dressed.

'At school,' Spencer says.

'Stay there I'm coming to get you.'

With that he hangs up and runs out of his new apartment. His only concern is to make sure that his sons are okay.


	4. Living Together

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"Hello I'm-"

"Daddy!" Spencer shouts running over and leaping into his arms.

"You're here to pick up your sons." the office lady says.

"Yes we'll be leaving now." Santiago says lifting Aidan into his arms.

He turns around and walks out with both boys in his arms. Nothing will ever happen to his boys while he's alive.

"We going to get mommy?" Aidan asks.

"No I'm going to drop you off with Puck, then I'm going to go get your mom." Santiago reassures them placing them in the back seat of his truck.

"We going to live with you now?" Spencer asks.

"I don't know buddy." Santiago softly says.

He'd love to have them all live with him, but he's not sure what Brittany will think.

"First I have to go get your mom." Santiago says pulling into Puck's driveway.

Aidan is the first to see her, he shouts, "Mommy!"

That's when Santiago notices that Brittany is standing next to Puck.

"Mommy!" Spencer shouts as both boys run at her and tackle her.

"My boys," Brittany whispers hugging them tightly.

"Britt," Santiago says staring at her.

"Come on boys, I'm uncle Puck and I have some video games to play." Puck says leading them in.

"You're here," Santiago says.

"I'm here," Brittany softly says.

He gulps before pulling her into his body and leaning in to kiss her. She eagerly kisses him back.

"God I love you." Brittany moans.

"How did you get away? The boys told me that Sam has had you under lock and key." Santiago says holding her tightly to him.

"Sam had to go to work and your brother Anton was guarding the back. He allowed me to escape after I threatened to have you attack him. He's still terrified of you." Brittany says snuggling into him.

She feels safe in his arms and knows that he will protect them from Sam.

"I'm sorry I left you there with Sam." Santiago says leading her into the garage onto a sofa.

"It's okay I told you to leave." Brittany says laying her head against his chest.

"Still I shouldn't have left you and the boys. I never will do that again." Santiago promises raising her hands to his lips and kisses them.

They just sit there for a while in silence. Both have so many questions for the other, but know they have time to ask later.

"I want you and the boys to stay with me, at least until we can find you a safe place to live." Santiago says wishing she would just stay with him.

"Can't we just live with you?" Brittany asks.

"Of course you can, I just wasn't sure if you would want to." Santiago quickly says.

"I think it's about time that we were an actual family like we were always supposed to be." Brittany says.

"I'd really like that." Santiago says.

"I heard that you quit." Brittany says hoping it's true.

"I did, I told my dad about a month before I got out that I wanted out. He seemed fine with the few times I've seen him." Santiago says knowing that she'd like this.

That's half the reason he did it was for her. He knew if he stayed in the mob that either he'd end up in jail again or dead. Neither option applied to him.

"You know we can't stay with Puck long. It will be the first place Sam looks for me." Brittany says never wanting to go back.

"I actually have my own apartment and I just got a job as a security guard for events and clubs. It rolls around depending on where they need me." Santiago says, proud that he'll be able to provide for his family.

"Did you do this for me and the boys?" Brittany asks sitting up to look at him.

"I did it for us." Santiago says. "I knew if I wanted you to be mine again that I'd have to give you and the boys a stable home."

"Sanny, I love you and I've always been yours." Brittany softly says touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Yeah well I wanted to deserve you. Plus now you don't have to work if you don't want to. I want you to do what you want to." Santiago tells her.

"I've wanted to start dancing again, but Sam didn't like that idea." Brittany says.

Santiago can tell that there's something she's not telling him. He wants to ask her, but figures he'll just wait until later.

"That sounds like a plan." Santiago says lightly kissing her. "How about I take you and the boys home and tomorrow I'll have Puck take you shopping while I go to Sam's to grab your and boys things." he says stretching.

"Okay," Brittany says standing up and waiting for him.

"I'm really happy that you're coming home with me." Santiago says scooping her up into his arms.

"Sanny," Brittany shrieks wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aidan, Spencer! You can play video games with Puck another time. We're going to my apartment." Santiago shouts walking in.

"Okay daddy," Spencer says smiling as he walks over.

He really likes seeing his mom smile and overall just look happy, which she does being held by his dad.

"Mommy are we going to be living with dad now?" Aidan asks calling Santiago his father for the first time.

This causes Santiago to nearly drop Brittany. He had hoped that Aidan would call him dad, but knew it would take time so this is a shock to him.

"Yes we're going to be living with your father now." Brittany says.

"Good, he can protect us from Sam." Aidan says going out to Santiago's truck.

Aidan has completely written off Sam as his father after what he did. He's not completely sure of Santiago yet, but his mom and brother love the man so he's trying too. It helps that thus far all the man has done is to try and protect them.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You should go tell the boys goodnight." Brittany says walking into the master.

Both boys are staying in the guest room which is the only other room with a bed.

"Would they want that?" Santiago asks walking out in just his boxers.

"Yes now go see them." Brittany says trying not to drool over seeing his muscular torso.

Oh how she would love to jump him right now and right here.

"Okay, wait here for me." Santiago says giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

He walks across the hall to the boys room.

"He Spenc, Aidan. I just wanted to say goodnight and come knock on the door if you need anything." Santiago says.

"Night dad," Spencer says.

"Are we going to get our stuff from Sam's?" Aidan asks.

"I am, while you two go shopping with your mom." Santiago tells him.

"Okay, night dad." Aidan says.

"Night boys," Santiago says smiling as he closes the door.

This is all he's ever wanted out of life. A family.

"See now you'll have to say goodnight to them every night." Brittany says as he climbs on top of her.

"Oh I plan to." Santiago says kissing her neck.

She moans as he continues to assault her neck.

"San," Brittany moans.

He ignores her as he slides his hands under her shirt.

"I've wanted you since I got out. I haven't had sex in over ten years." Santiago moans already hard as a rock.

"Awe fuck San." Brittany moans giving in and grabbing his cock.

"Shit babe," Santiago moans. "I'm not going to last. No teasing."

Brittany kicks off her shorts and underwear while pulling his cock through the boxer slit.

"I've missed your cock." Brittany moans lining himself up before pulling him down.

They both moan as he bottoms out.

"So tight," Santiago moans trying hard not to blow his load early.

"Fuck, so big." Brittany moans.

It doesn't take long before he's blowing his load into her.

"Damn! I'm coming." Santiago shouts.

"Hot damn," Brittany whispers wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. "I'm so close."

He continues to thrust until she comes.

"Wow," Santiago says rolling off of her.

"I certainly have missed you." Brittany mumbles tucking herself into his body.

"I want to date you again, by your boyfriend." Santiago softly says brushing some hair out of her face.

"You know I'm still married to Sam and he won't let me go easily." Brittany softly says.

"I don't care I just want to be with you." Santiago tells her.

"Okay," Brittany says.

"Okay," Santiago says smiling.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dad can we practice for basketball?" Spencer asks.

"Sure, but first you're going shopping with your mom and Puck while I go get your things." Santiago says ruffling his son's hair.

"Can't we come?" Aidan asks.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt." Santiago says.

"Boys go play outside while I talk to your dad." Brittany says watching as they head out back.

"What do you want to talk about babe?" Santiago asks getting up and wrapping his arms around his woman.

He absolutely loves waking up with her in his arms and plans to do so for the rest of his life.

"I think I owe you an explanation as to why I married Sam." Brittany softly says wanting him to know the truth so Sam can't blindside him.

"You already told me baby and I don't blame you at all." Santiago says taking her hands in his.

"No, I didn't tell you the whole truth." Brittany softly says kissing him.

"What are you talking about?" Santiago asks frowning.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about the whole situation." Brittany says. "And I need to tell you the truth before you go confront Sam."

Santiago gulps thinking that this can't be good and that's why she didn't tell him. She probably didn't want him losing it.

"Just tell me." Santiago says. "Cause no matter what I will love you."

"It was your dad." Brittany says.

"What?" Santiago growls.

"Your dad three months after you were incarcerated told me that he didn't want to support me any-"

"That fucker promised to take care of you for me and the boys." Santiago growls balling his fists up.

"San will you let me finish." Brittany says trying to glare at him.

She really sucks at glaring so really it turns into a pout.

"He didn't want to support me anymore and that I was to marry Sam. I tried to pretend I loved him, but Sam's always known that I only love you. He has taken care of us, but whenever the boys aren't around he hasn't been the nicest to me." Brittany tells him.

"Sam has hurt you." Santiago growls.

"San calm down. Sam is your dad's second now and he has a lot of power." Brittany says wrapping herself around him trying to calm him down.

"But he has hurt you." Santiago growls.

"San, let it go." Brittany says.

"I can't, he hurt you. I promised you when we started dating and I found out about your father that no one would ever hurt you again. And now someone has. I'm so sorry." Santiago says falling to his knees right in front of her.

"Sanny," Brittany says cupping his face. "None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is, if I wouldn't have been so stupid I never would have been arrested." Santiago says.

"We can't change the past San. All that matters is that you are here now." Brittany says. "That you're the one who will be protecting us from now on."

"I promise you that."


	5. Moved

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have two more chapters left and I'm working on several other stories that I'm hoping to start posting soon.**

"Keep them safe man." Santiago tells Puck as they all get ready to leave.

"I will man, but you keep safe too. I'd hate to have to break it to her that you're hurt or worse." Puck says.

"Don't worry, I never plan to leave her again." Santiago says walking over to his girlfriend.

"Be careful," Brittany says kissing him.

"I will," Santiago promises.

He helps the boys get into the truck.

"I'll call you when I leave Sam's." Santiago says leaning into kiss her.

"You better," Brittany says blowing him a kiss.

Santiago smiles as he waves them off. Getting into his truck, he takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can go there, grab his family's things and leave without beating Sam up. The whole drive he grips the steering wheel hard.

"Fuck," he curses under his breath when he sees Sam's truck parked in the driveway.

He had hoped that Sam wouldn't be here. Now this is just going to be awkward and perhaps physical.

"Santiago!" Sam shouts open the door when the other man parks.

"Listen Sam I don't want any trouble." Santiago says as he gets out.

"Then you shouldn't have come to my home." Sam growls, pissed as fuck.

"All I want to do is grab the boys and Brittany's things. After that I'll be out of your hair." Santiago says figuring that this won't go over well.

"I knew that bitch would go running back to you." Sam growls.

"Don't fucking call her a bitch." Santiago growls.

"I'll call her whatever I want. After all she's my wife." Sam shouts.

"Just let me go collect their things Sam." Santiago says. "We don't need to get violent."

"Oh yes we do." Sam smirks. "Has the slut given it up to you yet. You know she's slept with half the members in the mob."

Santiago's face turns red as he balls his fists up.

"Don't fucking talk about Brittany like that." he growls.

He lunges at Sam, knocking him down. They roll around each landing a few hits on the other. Neither one of them can get the upper hand.

"This is what you get for insulting Brittany." Santiago growls getting on top of him.

He starts punching Sam in the face with his left hand while holding him down with his right. At first Sam's trying to get away, but then he goes limp. After a few more hits he stops and gets up.

"Stay down and don't move." Santiago growls at the unconscious man.

It takes him over an hour to box up both the boys rooms and to put their stuff in his truck. He's also managed to get all the boys furniture in his truck.

"Damn, I might have to make a second trip." Santiago says to himself. "But then again all she needs is her clothes and bathroom stuff."

Twenty minutes later he's managed to stuff all her stuff in the cab. He smiles as he walks out of the house, very proud of himself.

"I see you've managed to pack up the whore's stuff." Sam growls leaning up against the truck.

"Sam don't make me beat you up again." Santiago growls.

"You know that I will win. Your dad sanctioned my marriage to her and won't be happy that you've stolen her." Sam growls back.

"Shut up man." Santiago shouts. "Leave us alone."

"I never will," Sam says hobbling over to him. "I will never let her go. I love her even though she's a whore."

With that remark Santiago punches him hard on the right check.

"Don't try to follow me." Santiago growls.

He gets in his truck and speeds off.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dad look what mom got me." Spencer shouts running in the house with a new model plane.

"Wow buddy that's really cool." Santiago smiles as Aidan walks in with Brittany and Puck.

"I'll leave the four of you." Puck says nodding at his friend.

"Thanks Uncle Puck." Aidan says walking over to his dad and handing him a new video games. "I thought it would be fun for us to play it together."

"That's a wonderful idea." Santiago says smiling even more.

Brittany smiles at the fact that their reluctant son has started to warm up to his dad.

"Why don't you two go up to your rooms while I talk to your mom." Santiago says. "I managed to grab everything from your rooms at your old house though I'm not sure whose is whose."

"Race you up there." Aidan shouts running.

"Not fair," Spencer whines running after him.

Brittany walks over and sits herself across Santiago's lap. She wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

"Hey baby," Brittany softly says. "So it was a success?"

"Yep, I even managed to beat Sam up. Don't worry though when I left he was moving around." Santiago reassures her not wanting her to worry.

"San you know I hate violence." Brittany says.

"I know babe, but he insulted you and you know I hate when anyone talks bad about you." Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

"And I love that about you." Brittany says. "I'm guessing you have a plan since Sam will never stop trying to get me back." she asks.

"I think we should leave." Santiago quietly says not wanting to upset her.

"But he doesn't know where we live right?" Brittany asks now nervous.

"No, but if we stay he will find us. It's now like we're trying to hide. I want us to live normal lives now that we are together again." Santiago softly says holding her tightly to him.

"When?" Brittany asks.

"Soon, if we have to figure out where we want to move to." Santiago says wanting her to have whatever she wants.

"I'm hoping that we could move to the west coast. It's fair away from all this." Brittany says.

"That's what we'll do." Santiago says kissing her forehead. "We have some time to research and figure out exactly where we want to move. As long as we leave in two weeks I think we should be good."

"Sanny, thank you for always taking care of me." Brittany says snuggling into her.

"I'll always take care of my family."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Spencer flops on Aidan's bed as they continue to sort through all the boxes. Thus far they haven't had any argument over whose things are in the boxes.

"So you're being nice to dad? Have you changed your mind?" Spencer asks.

"Well Sam turned out to be an asshole. Dad's protected mom and us. He's gone out of his way to make us feel at home." Aidan says. "He treats us better than Sam and can totally play basketball."

"So true, I've had so much fun playing against him and watching him dunk." Spencer says smiling.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right about dad." Aidan says.

"Of course I am." Spencer says.

"Shut up," Aidan says knocking into him.

"I'm just glad you're coming around. Dad just wants to be there for us and love us. He's not trying to take away what you had with Sam." Spencer reminds him.

"I know," Aidan says. "I'm glad he's our dad and I hope we never see Sam again. After threatening mom I totally lost respect for him."

Santiago who's right outside the door can't help but smile at what he's hearing. He had come up to tell them that dinner's ready, but hearing how both of his sons love him, just made his year. This is simply one of the best days of his life. Walking back downstairs, Brittany gives him a weird look as he has a semi creepy smile on his face.

"Sanny I thought you were getting the boys." Brittany says frowning.

"Well I was, but then I heard them talking about me and well I just came back down." Santiago says wrapping her up in his arms.

"I take it, it was all good things." Brittany says lightly kissing him.

"Yes, very good things. Aidan's coming around and now likes me. I think I should take them to see the Cavilers while we're still here in Ohio." Santiago says spinning her around.

"They'd love that, both of them were always bugging Sam to take them." Brittany says so happy to be with him again.

He's by far the best father to the boys, way better than Sam. It's obvious now to her that Sam was a horrible father and never did anything with the boys until she told him to. Nothing like Santiago who in the short time he's been in their lives has offered to take them all over the place.

"You should come too, we'll make it an family event." Santiago suggests just as the boys come down.

"Is dinner ready?" Aidan asks.

"We're starving," Spencer adds.

"Dinner is ready and as soon as your father puts me down. I'll get plates together." Brittany says as Santiago drops her down.

"Go get us dinner babe, I'm starving too. We'll set the table." Santiago says as his stomach growls.

Brittany chuckles as she heads in the kitchen to make them all plates. Her boys sure all love to eat especially meat which is why she made them all steaks.

"Steaks! Babe I love you so fucking much." Santiago says smiling as he takes two of the plates from her.

"Dad,"

"San, no cursing."

"Sorry,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Awe, fuck, right there San." Brittany moans as Santiago plows into her.

They've been going at for two hours now and she's already come four times.

"Shit babe I'm close." Santiago moans.

"Hold on a little more, I'm almost there." Brittany moans.

"Fucking shit," Santiago shouts slamming into her shooting strings of come deep into her.

"Oh god," Brittany moans feeling herself tip over the edge.

It takes a few minutes for them to both come down from their highs. Still breathing hard he rolls over and pulls her into his chest.

"I love you more than anything." Santiago softly says.

"I love you too Sanny." Brittany says snuggling into him feeling very content.

"It's weird that even though we've only been together for two days that I feel like we've been together for months." Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

"Well we have dated before so we know a lot about each other." Brittany whispers yawning.

"So you won't mind if we talk about our and the boys future." Santiago cautiously asks, he doesn't want to upset her.

"Of course we can, I want you to be very involved in deciding things for the boys. We're partners now in raising them." Brittany says turning to face him.

"Good I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with me helping in making decisions." Santiago nervously says.

"San," Brittany says cupping his face. "You are the boy's father, of course your opinion matters. I trust you to make the right call when it comes to them."

Santiago leans in and kisses her, very happy that everything is going smoothly thus far.

"Would you marry me if you could get a divorce from Sam?" Santiago asks.

"In a heartbeat," Brittany says.

"Should I worry about Sam trying to legally take the boys?" Santiago asks nervous that the other man might try something like that.

"Nope, he never adopted them and I put your name on their birth certificate." Brittany reassures him.

"Thank god babe, I was really nervous. One more question then you can go to sleep." Santiago says.

"Hit me," Brittany says letting out a huge yawn.

"Do you want to have any more kids?" he asks.

"Yes, I'd like to have at least one more. A little girl." Brittany tells him. "And just so you know I'm not on birth control so it might happen soon."

"Oh wow," Santiago says.

"That's okay right?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah just a little nerve wreaking at the thought of having a baby in nine months."


	6. Baby Girl

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. One more chapter left.**

Santiago smiles as Aidan dribbles up the court. Brittany leans into his body watching the game. Both boys are on the same team. They just moved here to San Francisco two months ago. He got a job as a contractor and tends bar on the weekend. Brittany is a dance teacher, teaching kids from age four to sixteen. Everything is falling in place for them.

"Nice shot Aidan!" Santiago shouts jumping up.

"San, sit down the people behind us are complaining." Brittany harshly whispers pulling him down.

"But babe, I can't help it. I'm proud of our boys." Santiago says. "Good steal Spenc!" he shouts.

Brittany just shakes her head as her boyfriend jumps up again. She loves how invested he gets in all things the boys do. It makes her smile watching him help their boys or sit next to her cheering for them. He's the best dad possible and she can't wait to have another one with him.

"How are my girls doing over here?" Santiago asks placing his hand on her small baby bump.

"We're doing okay, but we will be requiring some hamburgers after this." Brittany says laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'll buy you all the hamburgers you could want." Santiago says giving her a peck on the cheek.

He stays relatively still the rest of the game as Brittany has herself snuggled into him. The twins end up winning their game.

"Mom! Dad!" Aidan shouts running up the bleachers to them. "Look what we got!" he says holding out a small trophy for them to see.

"Where's your brother?" Santiago asks looking around for Spencer.

"Over there talking to some girls." Aidan says pointing to a far corner of the gym.

Brittany frowns when she sees her little boy in the far corner with three girls around his age flirting. She doesn't like this one bit. No one is allowed to hit on her son.

"San go get him." Brittany orders.

"What?" Santiago asks looking down at her.

He's proud of his boy for getting his flirt on with some girls. But by the look on his girlfriend's face she's not happy at all.

"Go get him." Brittany says again.

The look his girlfriend is giving those girls scares him so he quickly gets up and runs over to grab his son.

"Come on Spenc it's time to go." Santiago says when he reaches his son.

"But dad," Spencer whines.

"Your mother wants to go so we're going." Santiago says grabbing him and dragging him with him.

"Bye!" Spencer shouts.

By the time they reach Brittany and Aidan, she's calmed down and is smiling at her boyfriend and son.

"You seem to have several girls after you." Brittany sweetly says.

Santiago gives her a questioningly as not two minutes ago she seemed pissed about it.

"Yeah, girls aren't so gross anymore." Spencer says.

"Speak for yourself, girls aren't fun they like girly things." Aidan says sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Be nice," Brittany says.

"Come on boys you mom wants burgers." Santiago says wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany's now six months pregnant, she complains about her back hurting a lot to her boyfriend since he wasn't around the first time around. Currently they are sitting on their deck watching their boys kicking the soccer ball around.

"How's our little girl?" Santiago asks placing his hand on her growing belly.

"Sitting on my bladder." Brittany complains.

That's one thing he's notice is she complains to him quite a bit, but he just does whatever she wants to ease the pain since she is carrying his child. Rubbing under her belly gently he hopes that this calms his very active daughter.

"I love that we're a family, that you and the boys have allowed me into your lives." Santiago says feeling very lucky sitting here.

"San, what's wrong? You know that you'll always be the only man I've ever wanted and the boys well they're a lot like you." Brittany says finally feeling some relief.

Their daughter loves to dance around on her bladder until Santiago starts rubbing her belly. Only his touch or voice will calm her.

"Just sitting here with you, watching the boys play makes me realize how lucky I really am. That and I always think in times like this how much I wish I could marry you." Santiago says. "And the boys especially Spencer is a lot like you too."

"Sanny," Brittany says blushing. "You know I'd marry you in a second if I could."

"I know, I just wish we could all have the same last name. You and the boys are Pierce's." Santiago says wishing she could be called Brittany Lopez.

"Well technically the boys are Lopez's. I put that down as their last name." Brittany says.

This causes Santiago to smile wide. He just keeps loving her even move with every little thing she does.

"You are simply amazing Britt." Santiago says pecking her on the cheek.

"I-"

Before Brittany can say anything Spencer comes up crying with Aidan slinking away towards the tree house.

"Shh baby, mommys got you." Brittany whispers wrapping her arms around her crying son.

"Aidan!" Santiago shouts knowing that the boy has something to do with his brother crying.

"I didn't do anything." Aidan says holding his hands up.

"He hit me." Spencer sobs into Brittany's arms.

"It's okay baby, why don't you go inside and watch some TV." Brittany says knowing he's not that injured.

"Okay," Spencer happily says bouncing inside.

"Aidan, get your butt up into your room." Santiago shouts at him.

"But dad-" Aidan starts.

"Go," Santiago growls.

Aidan stomps inside and upstairs grumbling under his breath.

"Sanny calm down." Brittany softly says getting up and sitting on his lap.

"I am calm," Santiago says wrapping his arms around her.

"You have to be more calm when talking to the boys. This isn't the mob." Brittany softly says.

Santiago frowns and is about to say something when Brittany stops him.

"I know you know that, but when you get angry at them you tend to shout. You need to not yell."

He takes a deep breath before he starts talking. "You may be right. It's just hard you know, they're nine and can talk back."

"You're doing really well though." Brittany says kissing his cheek. "Even with your learning curve."

"Thanks baby, that means a lot to me." Santiago softly says.

"Come on let's go talk to Aidan."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck!" Brittany shouts gripping Santiago's hand hard.

"It's okay baby," Santiago softly says. "Just breathe."

"You fucking just breathe!" Brittany shouts at him.

"Well Ms. Pierce you're only five centimeters dilated. Still five centimeters to go." the doctor says smiling at the couple.

"Shit San, get this baby out of me." Brittany grunts. "Wait were are the boys?" she asks.

"A nurse is watching them." Santiago says brushing hair out of her sweaty forehead.

"Good they don't need to see me in pain." Brittany says wincing as another contraction hits.

"They won't baby I promise." Santiago says holding her hand tightly.

"You know I didn't think this would hurt so much the second time around." Brittany sighs.

This of course makes Santiago feel awful since he was in jail and missed the birth of the twins.

"Britt I'm so-"

"No San, you don't need to apologize. I know that you would have been there if you could have." Brittany says biting her lip through another contraction.

"But-"

"San, I'm pushing a baby, your baby out of my vagina don't argue with me." Brittany growls.

"Yes honey," Santiago says.

A nurse comes back in to check and she's only seven centimeters dilated.

"Damn it, I just want the pain to stop." Brittany sobs.

"Shh baby it's okay, you're really close." Santiago says sitting on the bed and pulling her into his lap.

"It's already been eight hours who knows how much longer this will take." Brittany sobs so exhausted from the pain and her emotional swings.

Santiago just holds her tightly to him. He's unsure of what he should say after all this is the first time he's ever had to deal with his woman while she's in labor.

"I don't know baby, but I will be here with you the whole time." Santiago softly says.

It takes another two hours before she's finally ready to bring their daughter into the world.

"Okay Ms. Pierce when I tell you to push, I'm going to need you to push." the doctor says.

"Okay, but hurry. I don't know how much of this pain I can take." Brittany says squeezing Santiago's hand tightly.

"I second that," Santiago says grimacing.

"You don't fucking get to have an opinion." Brittany growls at him. "I'm the one having a baby."

"Yes honey," Santiago says.

The doctor and one of the nurses chuckle at this.

"Oh so you think this is funny!" Brittany shouts gripping his hand tightly.

"Of course not Ms. Pierce." the doctor says. "Now I need you to push."

Brittany closes her eyes, scrunching her face up as she pushes as hard as she can.

"I can see the head. A few more pushes and you'll meet your daughter." the doctor says.

"Did you-"

"Shut up Santiago." Brittany growls.

Santiago shuts his mouth, thinking in labor Brittany really scares him.

"One last big push." the doctor says.

"FUCK!"

A few more pushes and they hear the most beautiful sound in the world, their little girl screaming.

"Oh," is all Santiago can say as he looks over at his daughter being cleaned.

"Here you two go, you have a healthy baby girl." the doctor says as the nurse hands Brittany their daughter.

"Awe San look at her." Brittany softly says staring down at their beautiful daughter.

"Babe, she looks so much like you. Look at those bright blue eyes." Santiago says. "I bet she'll have blonde hair too."

"I hope so." Brittany says yawning.

"Take a nap baby, you've earned it." Santiago softly says kissing her forehead.

Both their baby girl and Brittany give a little cute cat yawn before falling asleep.

"I love you both so much." Santiago softly says.

An hour later Brittany wakes up and Santiago goes out to grab their boys. Both Aidan and Spencer are very excited to meet their baby sister.

"She's so small." Aidan says looking down at his sleeping sister.

"Well dah, mom just gave birth to her." Spencer says as he's done researching on all this stuff.

"Boys stop fighting." Brittany tells them. "And she's actually bigger than both of you when you were born."

"What?" Aidan says shocked.

"What are we going to name this little angel?" Santiago asks helping the boys sit up next to their mom.

"I think you should name her since I named the boys." Brittany says smiling at her man.

"Really?" Santiago asks they've talked about names, but haven't decided on any.

"Yes, I want you to feel a part of this." Brittany tells him smiling at him.

"How about Amelia?" Santiago says giving her a questioningly look.

"Amelia Joy Lopez, I like it." Brittany says leaning over to kiss him.

"Gross," both boys say.

"Amelia," Santiago says wrapping his whole family up in his arms. "We're a family."

A few hours later, the boys are asleep on the couch and Amelia is asleep in her bassinet.

"Thank you Britt for giving us another wonderful child." Santiago says lying down next to her.

"Well you impregnated me, I didn't have much of a choice." Brittany jokes snuggling into him.

"Hey," Santiago says trying to fake being mad.

Brittany just laughs hiding her head in his chest.

"Britt," Santiago says lifting her head up. "I have something I want to give you."

He pulls out a simple diamond ring from his pocket.

"San,"

"I know we can't legally get married, but I'd like you to wear my ring. It will be like we're married without actually getting married." Santiago rambles.

"San," Brittany tries to say.

"I'm sorry I suck-"

"Santiago listen to me." Brittany shutting him up. "Of course I'll wear your ring and be your wife even though I can't legally marry you."

Santiago smiles as he puts the ring on her finger.

"We're totally getting you a ring too." Brittany says not wanting women to hit on him.

"Yes baby,"


	7. Their Happy Ending

**Here is the last chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed this story.**

Brittany lies on the couch still on taking it easy watching her "husband" play with their two month old daughter. The boys are at school so it's just the three of them. Tomorrow Santiago's going back to work for the first time since Amelia was born. She's going back the next week.

"I hate that I have to go back to work tomorrow." Santiago says getting up with Amelia in his arms falling asleep.

"It won't be too bad." Brittany says kissing him.

"But I'll miss you both." Santiago whines.

"And I'll miss you too, but you need to go back to work just like I will next week." Brittany reminds him.

"I guess," Santiago says heading upstairs to put Amelia down.

"Boys," Brittany says getting up to find them.

She heads into their den to find the boys playing video games.

"How long have you two been playing?" Brittany asks.

"Only an hour." Aidan says.

"Well that's long enough come on let's go play a game or something." Brittany says.

"But mom," Spencer whines.

"Listen to your mother." Santiago says coming in.

"Fine," Spencer says turning the game off.

"Good now let's go out and shot some hoops." Santiago says winking at Brittany.

"But it's raining." Aidan says.

"So," Spencer says jumping up to go grab his shoes.

"Go get your shoes on." Santiago says.

The boys run upstairs to grab their shoes and just as Brittany is about to say something the doorbell rings.

"Hold that thought honey." Santiago says kissing her cheek before going to the door.

He looks through the peep hole and curses under his breath.

"Britt, go grab Amelia and the boys. Stay in the master and grab the gun." Santiago says.

"Baby what's wrong?" Brittany asks coming into the hallway.

"My dad and Sam are outside. I don't want anything bad happening to you or the kids." Santiago says cupping her face and kissing her. "Know that I love you and the kids so much."

"San," Brittany says tears starting to fall.

"Shh, baby everything will be okay." Santiago softly says.

"Be careful, we need you." Brittany says kissing him again.

"Go make sure our kids our safe." Santiago says pushing her up the stairs.

He takes a deep breath before opening the door with a fake smile.

"Dad, Sam, what a surprise." Santiago says with his very fake smile.

"Oh please, you're not surprised." Sam growls pushing pass Santiago. "So where is my cheating whore-" before he can finish Antonio slaps him on the back of the head.

"Don't be fucking rude." Antonio growls. "Those are my grandsons and she's their mother. If you would have taken better care of them none of this would have happened."

"Thanks dad," Santiago says since they're both now in the house.

He quietly leads them in the living room.

"Don't be thanking me." Antonio growls. "We're here to collect Brittany and the boys."

"You can't take them away from me." Santiago says glaring at his father.

"Please she's my wife and the boys are mine." Sam growls.

"Oh shut up Sam, they're my boys." Santiago growls.

"Both of you shut up." Antonio growls. "Now Anton has informed that the two of you have gotten into several fights. I want this to stop now."

"But sir-"

"No Sam, Santiago is my son and I won't have you fighting with him." Antonio growls. "And you Santiago, you may be my son, but Brittany is married to Sam and needs to go back with him."

"Dad," Santiago groans.

"Yeah she needs to come back with me." Sam smugly says.

"But we have a baby girl now." Santiago says hoping that this will sway his dad.

"WHAT!" Sam shouts balling his hand into a fist.

"Really?" Antonio asks.

"We have a two month old daughter named Amelia." Brittany says coming down the stairs with Amelia in her arms and the boys following on her heels.

"Britt, no go back upstairs." Santiago says.

The boys run down and into their grandpa's arms.

"Look at how big you are now Aidan and Spencer." Antonio says hugging them. "Sam you're going to divorce Brittany and go back to Lima."

Santiago is shocked, but smiles cause for the first time in over ten years his dad is helping him.

"But-"

"Sam it's time for you to go." Antonio says nodding at the guards at the door who drag him away.

"See you Sam." Anton says walking in. "Hey big brother."

"Thanks for everything you've really helped with keeping Britt safe." Santiago says hugging his little brother.

"Can grandpa stay?" Aidan asks his dad.

Santiago looks over at his dad who looks at him hopefully.

"Sure,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So I've had the divorce papers sent in and it should be finalized in a few days." Antonio tells his son.

"Thanks for everything dad." Santiago says.

Brittany whose feeding Amelia can't help, but smile at how well Santiago and his dad are getting along. She's glad that they now have Antonio on their side and will help keep Sam away from them.

"Uncle Anton, come play this new video game with us." Spencer says getting up and holding up the game.

"Yeah Uncle Anton." Aidan says giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Anton says getting up not really that upset since he really does love playing video games.

"Dad, why didn't you watch after Brittany and the boys for me like you promised?" Santiago asks as soon as the boys are gone.

"I thought I was by letting Sam be with her." Antonio says closing his eyes.

"San just leave it." Brittany says taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I can't after everything he's done to you." Santiago softly says wrapping his arm around her.

"But it's over now and I have you." Brittany says kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry; I knew I wouldn't be good at raising kids so I found someone I thought would be. I should have checked on them more." Antonio says.

"It's okay," Brittany says. "All I care about is the fact that I can now marry San."

Antonio just smiles at his soon to be daughter-in-law. He knew he always liked her.

"San," Brittany says elbowing him.

"I hope you come visit often the boys love to see you and we could use an occasional babysitter that we trust with Amelia." Santiago says.

Brittany smiles at how wonderful her boyfriend is being.

"Will you stay for our wedding?" Santiago asks.

"You're getting married?" Antonio asks surprised.

"Yeah who are you marrying?" Brittany asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"You of course." Santiago says pulling out a ring. "So will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" Santiago asks his dad who is helping him get ready.

"No it's natural," Antonio says.

"Daddy, can you help me?" Spencer asks holding up his tie.

"So you and mommy are actually getting married today?" Aidan asks.

He's been very curious about what's going on and why everyone seems so excited. He doesn't get what the big deal is. He hadn't realized that his parents weren't married after all they are his parents.

"Yes we are and I need you to be good for grandpa during the ceremony." Santiago says helping both boys tie their ties.

"Come on let's get you married." Antonio tells his son.

Meanwhile Brittany is ready to marry Santiago; she's been waiting over eleven years to marry him.

"I'm honored to walk you down the aisle." Anton says.

"Thank you for doing it." Brittany says putting her vail on. "You've really helped with the boys when your brother was in jail."

"Yeah well he would have killed me if anything happened to you or the boys. Plus you've always made him more tolerable." Anton jokes holding out his arm. "Ready?"

"Yes I've been waiting for years to marry him." Brittany says.

"Then let's go get you married." Anton says.

Santiago can't take his eyes off of his bride as she walks down the aisle towards him. She smiles at him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"San," Brittany gasps as he picks her up.

"Welcome to our week long honeymoon here in the Seychelles." Santiago says as he carries her into their suite.

"You know I would have been happy just staying at home with the kids." Brittany says snuggling into him. "Do you think Amelia's okay with your dad? She's only seven months old?" she asks.

"You know hell would freeze over before he let anything happen to his grandbabies." Santiago says chuckling.

"It's nice to have your dad being so involved with the kids." Brittany says kissing his cheek. "I know that both boys really enjoy spending time with him."

"Enough about the kids, this is our honeymoon and I plan to fuck you the whole time." Santiago says throwing her on the bed.

"I want you, so fucking bad." Brittany moans grabbing at the hem of his shirt.

"Well I hope so since you just married me." Santiago jokes.

"I need you to fuck me hard." Brittany moans wrapping her legs around him.

"Fuck," Santiago moans ripping off her shirt and bra. "I need you."

"Too many clothes," Brittany moans pulling at his belt.

"God fuck, I feel like a teenager again." Santiago moans as they remove their remaining clothes.

"You're only saying that since this will be the first time since you-"

"Babe, shut up." Santiago says kissing her.

Brittany moans into the kiss, she reaches down gripping his very hard dick.

"Shit, I'm going to blow." Santiago moans.

"Not until you fuck me." Brittany groans flipping them over and sinking down on him.

"Fucking shit,"

She starts bouncing up and down on him using his chest to keep herself up. He has his hands on hips and stares at her bouncing boobs.

"So fucking hot," Santiago moans.

"Harder," Brittany moans.

He flips them back over and starts really pounding into her.

"Oh god," Brittany moans wrapping her legs and arms tightly around him. "I'm so close."

"Fuck, I'm going to blow my load." Santiago groans.

"Shit I'm coming."

She scratches his back as she comes. With this he blows his load. They fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been a month since the honeymoon and things have finally settled down. Antonio left to go back to Lima, but promised to visit often. He left Anton with them to watch the kids while Brittany and Santiago work. He didn't want anyone to hurt his grandbabies. Needless to say Santiago is thankful to have his brother watching the kids.

"Goodnight Spencer," Brittany says kissing his forehead.

"Night mom," Spencer says.

While that's happening Santiago's in Aidan's room.

"Goodnight big man," Santiago says patting his back.

"Can we play basketball with Anton tomorrow after you get home?" Aidan says.

"Sure big man, now go to sleep."

They switch and say goodnight to the other boy before heading to bed themselves. Both of them are thankful that Amelia is now sleeping through the night.

"I love you so much." Santiago says wrapping his arms around her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany says smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Santiago asks giving her a questioningly look.

"Well I have a surprise." Brittany says.

"What is it?" Santiago asks.

"Well we're going to be adding another little one to our family." Brittany says giving him a hopeful smile.

Santiago doesn't know what to say so he just picks her up, kissing her. This woman is the best thing to ever happen to him and he'll spend the rest of his life taking care of her and their three, well now four amazing kids.

"I love you so much San." Brittany whispers thankful to have him back in her life. "So much."


End file.
